The present invention relates to telephone conference calls, and deals more particularly with conferencing an already-connected telephone call in a seamless manner that is transparent to the call participants.
When two people are participating in a telephone call, they may decide that it would be useful if one or more other persons were also participating. For example, the current call participants may be work colleagues who are discussing an urgent problem, and they might decide that one or more of their co-workers could provide valuable insight into the problem. Currently, the existing telephone call has to be terminated, and a new telephone call has to be initiated using a conference bridge.